pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: Ultimate Doom
Pikmin: Ultimate Doom is the conclusion to the Buildup Trilogy. The game launched in Q4 2013, after prolonged development. This game follows the captains' thoughts and feelings more closely, and also touches on the Pikmin race's origins and culture a lot more. With a wealth of cutscenes and in-game quicktime events, Pikmin: Ultimate Doom is able to take players a step further in the Pikmin universe. =Plot= Act I Opening Cinematic The familiar sounds of burning chemicals fills the desert air as the Dolphin Mk II descends to the barren Hocotate soil. Olimar's wife, watching from her window, is filled with joy, as she knows her husband is safe. Olimar pulls down the thrust lever and turns off the ignition, safely hitting the landing zone. He hits the red switch labeled eject and Olimar's windshield flings open. Olimar's assistant, Louie, follows through and ejects himself as well. They both land on their native ground, as content as ever. Louie brushes himself off while Olimar grabs a handful of the familiar sand that dominates his home planet. Louie receives a visor page, signaling him back to Hocotate Freight's shipyards. They say their farewells; Olimar giving his friend a thumbs up. Louie nods and rushes to his low-paying job. Olimar, alone, scans the horizon until he notices his hometown. He begins his trek back to his house after removing his gleaming plexiglass helmet. New Beginnings Olimar arrives in Hearthtown, a humble little homestead that consists of his house and four other families. He reunites with his family, enjoying each one’s time as much as possible. But, of course, duty calls. His helmet gets a page requesting his presence in the Hocotate Freight Shipyards. He says goodbye once again and gives his dog Bulbie one last pet. Dashing out the door, he heads back through Hero Flats toward his job. ''Once he arrives at the location, Olimar and Louie greet each other. The only thing they notice is a rather large ship. President approaches from behind the ship and begins to speak. “Behold! This is a Trailblazer-class Warship! This baby is fully equipped for combat, exploration, and of course, valuable item finding. You two need to get back to the Distant planet to complete some new tasks we have. First task: clean the surface of treasures. Second task: clear out the underground caverns of all plague and infection. When you get back, you both will get double raises! Good luck, and happy hunting!” President gives a big greedy smile as Olimar and Louie exchange glances. Adventurous music begins to play as the two are pulled up into the Trailblazer’s hull by a tractor beam. Olimar and Louie put their helmets on and ignite the ship’s systems, revving up the engines. Plasma wisps begin to stream out of the four chrome boosters as they lift off into the thin Hocotate atmosphere. Olimar looks back at Hearthtown while his wife looks up at the sky, forming a poetic connection immediately before breaking the sound barrier. They enter the planet’s exosphere as their trans-light engine roars, carrying them into the cosmos. Times Have Changed ''The Trailblazer finally approaches the Distant planet and Hocotate Space Station. The space station is almost three times larger than the Trailblazer, and so they dock together. Olimar sends Louie out into the space station to check in, and he finds a massive group of robed Hocotatians surrounding an object with a cover on it. Louie curiously wanders over to the group only to be stopped by a walking mech. It is twice Louie’s size, and has a Hocotatian pilot. The pilot lowers his steel visor and spoke. “Welcome to Distant planet’s one and only space station. I assume that you are here on business with Commander Olimar, no? In that case, just sign this digipad and be on your way! And don’t get to nosy around here, okay?” The man nods and the mech’s legs pounds and clanks away. Louie scratches his head, signs the pad, and quickly returns to Olimar. Soon they have the coordinates to the first landing zone and the Trailblazer un-anchors with the space station and blasts down to the surface of the planet. ''Olimar notes immediately that the Trailblazer’s autopilot corrects its course and lands very smoothly. Olimar rotates a metal bar and pushes it in, lowering down a high-tech new helmet to his head. Louie follows suit, receiving an aesthetically different version of the helmet. Their new space suits are fitted onto their bodies by mechanical arms, locking it down. The new space suits resemble battle armor, notes Olimar as he gets up out of his cockpit. He grabs a leather journal and puts it into his backpack, fitting it on perfectly. They lower the boarding ramp and exit the ship, taking in the atmosphere. Louie’s eyes seem to pop out under his tinted visor. Olimar sighs and adjusts the lighting on his visor. All around them is a massive valley of burned plant life, piles of broken bones, hundreds of maggot-like insects, soot falling everywhere, and an orange sky. Olimar trudges down off the Trailblazer’s boarding ramp and picks up a big four-leafed clover. An ash falls on it, silently burning and desinigrating it into nothing. Olimar clenches his now-cloverless fist and signals Louie that there is work to do indeed. Continue Story Doubt ''Olimar and Louie dock with the space station once again, coming back from Decomposing Citadel. But this time the Red Onion hovers to a landing pad, and it retracts to inside the space station. Olimar and Louie quickly get out of the Trailblazer and rush through the crowds of Hocotatians. A white lab-coated person is holding a Red Pikmin inside a glass habitat-case. Olimar makes an angry noise. He angrily takes his helmet off and for the first time actually speaks. His voice is experienced and old, professional and adventurous. ''"What do you think you are doing?" Olimar grasps his helmet. ''“Hmm? Oh, it's you, Commander Olimar. I am just taking this here specimen. I need to test it for a complete analysi-" Olimar frowns. ''"I do not approve of this. As the Commander of Pikmin Relations, I order you to put it back inside the Onion.” Olimar hands his helmet to Louie. ''"I'm afraid I can not do that, Olimar. It's only a mere specimen! I'd understand you better if I confiscated an entire colony. Now then, please let me be on my way.” The grey haired scientist's coat flaps against Olimar as he turns away. Olimar sighs and takes his helmet back. He sits down with Louie at the edge of the room, near the airlock with the Onion. ''"They just don't understand. We have been using these Pikmin as tools to gain money and power. Now that we have advanced in ways we can't fathom, they are still mistreating the Pikmin. And we, that's right, we, are the ones who have to watch the Pikmin die in battle for that!" Olimar closes his eyes, head down, and puts his helmet on. Louie looks away and shakes his head, staring at the Red Onion surrounded by scientists and machines. Continue Story Cold Truth ''Returning from Crystal Falls, Olimar and Louie in the Trailblazer dock with the space station. The Onions hover to their usual locations, and Olimar and Louie exit the ship. Olimar shuffles past a crowd of rushed scientists and doctors only to find the same lab coat as before. Olimar sets his helmet down and Louie accidentally drops his helmet, making its visor crack slightly larger. Olimar calmly walks over to the scientist. ''"You are persistent, Olimar. In all my years, I have never met a Hocotatian like you. I read your file. You stumbled upon a planet of rich bounty, discovered breakthroughs in biology, archeology, astronomy, and history. You even saved the very planet we orbit from destruction from the more... '''vile' creatures of her depths. Yet you fail to realize the significance of these tiny creatures you call 'Pikmin'. These creatures are showing us a world of information we haven't ever dreamed of! These creatures are leading us to rich history of this dying world and history of their race! These creatures are showing us things about ourselves! You let the President use you. Through you, he used the Pikmin. He got wealthy. You spawned a massacre that nearly wiped out the Pikmin race multiple times. You led these creatures to near death. You lead this race, this culture, this society to near death. And in the end, here you are now accusing me of messing with two of their kind. TWO!" The scientist stomped his foot down. Olimar looks at him, not knowing what to say. He said nothing. Louie follows him back through the crowd of scientists, and the lone scientist stands in the opening. "I will save this race, and this world. I swear by my name- Apollo. And I will unlock the secret to the Gladiator's Stone." Apollo swept his lab coat around and walked away. Olimar and Louie are shown walking in the opposite direction of Apollo in the ending shot. Continue Story Reeling Allegiance ''Olimar and Louie dock with the space station once again. This time, Apollo is at their boarding ramp after it is lowered. Olimar takes his helmet off and looks at him. ''"Look, I know we may not have left on the best of terms last time, but this is a pressing matter that should be prioritized higher than social squabbles. I studied the Gladiator's Stone. I researched it, tested it, lived it. And I still don't know what it is. Yet I can measure the output of energy with my radio systems by measuring the amount and sound of the interference. I have been observing that each of the three Pikmin are drawn to it, as almost as if they respect it. Since my Pikmin social pattern data isn't perfect yet, I can't be sure. But I know for a fact that I can read a finite trace of that same interference in the actual Pikmin themselves! This could mean something significant about these Pikmin and the Stone. But President won't fund my research. I am working to save the planet and its sentient species, yet he labels my work as 'novelty' science! Think about the President's goals. He wants to gain money, and gain it all for himself. But if the planet collapses, so will President's income. And in turn, so will the entire Hocotate economy! We need to save the Pikmin for every reason possible, and I need your help. Right now I'm not allowed to visit the surface, so could you have the Trailblazer install this data chip? It has software so I can receive information on the planet. Doing this you can help save the Pikmin- again!" Apollo hands Olimar the data chip, and he takes it. ''"My name is Apollo." Olimar nods and agrees to help. Louie and him get back in the trailblazer and Thinker starts speaking. ''"New software. Reboot... Done! Hello lads! We need to clear the first two locations, lets go!" Thinker revved up the trans-light engine and blasted the ship back into the stormy troposphere. Ancient Wonder ''Once again, the two captains find themselves in the space station. Olimar meets up with Apollo, who is very eager. ''"Hello, Olimar. I have exciting news. After so much evidence of ancient life on the Pikmin Planet, we have discovered that there was a once-sentient being on the planet, and our data suggests that it is not Pikmin. It is very curious and I'd like to get to the bottom of this. The devices you found, what did you call them again? Ah, the Exolance and the Techcalibur. They do strike me as similar to ancient melee weaponry. Anyways, we decoded a message on the complete device's security membrane, the likes of which we have never seen, and a single message appears. It reads like this: <...//hub//membrane//copyright//issue...> {_Encoded by the Imperium Furnishers. All rights reserved. Illegal distribution subject to incrimination. Location of the Imperium offices encoded._} <.../> I am excited for you to be able to explore this ancient office. I tasked you to the area under the guise of there being many precious metals nearby. So please, while you explore, get at least three treasures for the President. Until then I will monitor your logs and research more on this 'Imperium Furnishers'." ''Olimar gives a quick nod and he and Louie blast off to the newest expedition of the Planet of the Pikmin. ''As the two explorers make their descent, Apollo contacts them. "Olimar, Louie. I just wanted you both to know, I appreciate your helping me out. Together, we can help restore the Pikmin Planet to its former glory, and hopefully Hocotate also! And recent readings indicate that the surface area of the structures are massive, so I don't know if I'll be able to speak with you for a while. In that case, good luck. You may need it...". Continue Story Act II Bumpy Entrance, Far Away ''The singularity re opens into a wormhole- one that defies logic, and defies spatial reasoning. This doesn't seem to bother Louie, who has a damaged bubble shield. His helmet, broken and frighteningly close to being hollow, is a burden to him. The weight of all his fears and burdens nearly pushes him to the ground and beyond. He almost cries, until he checks the scenery around him. His single tear goes through a metamorphosis: from pain to splendor. He is awe struck by the vast landscape around him. He sees spiderwebs everywhere, in an expansive jungle of slime. He loves bugs, and he wonders if this is paradise. But his fears return, as his suit reminds him he has limited breathing time. He scrambles around to find Olimar, utterly lost and juvenile compared to the sane, found common man. ''Olimar's vision turns from alternating snows to pulsating shapes and colors, until he realizes that his visor's HUD is broken. Disabling it, his vision is returned to his environment. He scans the area, noting a jungle clearing with multiple arachnid-type animals snipping by. He finds a Pikmin, noticing it is still and unmoving. Haunted by his past and possible future, he moves on to find his squad. Then his mind snaps to another subject: one that he famously forgets! Louie! He spins around, peering around larger-than-not leaves and vines to find his lost friend. Worried, his preoccupied body steps right into a web of gooey silk. He struggles to escape, only to further entangle himself. He then sees a lone Pikmin, strangely familiar. It is a Black Pikmin, resistant to adhesives. He whistles over to him, and right away it runs over and clears the tangle. He then finds his Pikmin hanging around a single Shady Candypop Bud At this point Olimar feels slightly better about his situation, and then suddenly remembers that Louie's visor shattered! He searches around for glass and finds a small piece nearby. He then tasks himself to retrieving nine glass pieces. After he finds them, he'll worry about finding Louie, he thinks. Ever so exhausted, Olimar and his Pikmin set out in this hostile and strange world. Continue Story Absolute Dusk Once the final boss of Inclement Night is slain, the entry to The Core is opened. Olimar and Louie both trudge through, scared as ever. Olimar is determined that the core will provide a way back home, not by scientific analysis, but by sheer gut feeling. He has lost enough hope to analyze the situation. Louie immediately panics when he sees the raging core of the planet. Olimar is confused, as the gravity should be pulling them toward it, but it isn't. Then he understands when a being rises up from the core, apparently holding the gravity in place. He notes of this creature as Kryptomic Core, and he drops his notes. Louie looks around at Olimar, confused. Then he sees Olimar's visor darken and flames seem to crisp its surface. Louie trembles, then looks at the Pikmin. Confidence regained, he readies himself to fight the possessed Olimar and Kryptomic Core. Void's Call As Olimar's visor returns to normal and the Kryptonite Pikmin revert to normal, Louie jumps for joy. Olimar sighs and looks up at Kryptomic Core, which screams and falls back into the core. Then a deafening sound rips through the Captain's ears, sending them and the Pikmin staggering to the ground. A voice thunders that begins to speak, cold and calculating. Continue Story Night '''Warning: EndGame Spoilers!' When Doom collapses a rift opens up to correct the Void's having ripped through the plane of existence. Olimar and co are sucked in. They reappear on Earth, over-joyous that the threat to the planet is over. Louie jumps for joy, looking over to Olimar. But his eyes pop to attention: Olimar is lying on the ground! Louie rushes over and frantically nudges Olimar. His visor's tint clears to transparent, showing Olimar's ever-wilting face. He looks over to Louie, who is nearly crying. A Red Pikmin walks over to Olimar and tilts his head. Olimar makes an attempt at sighing, but just coughs. He reaches over to Louie, handing him his notes. "Don't ever... Lose this. It's important. It's my legacy. Our legacy..." Olimar's mouth closes and his arms fall, releasing one last breath of life. Louie sobs over Olimar's vacant body. He then recalls all of the times they had adventured together. His life since he met Olimar flashes by, and his eyes return to normal. He grips onto Olimar's journal, feeling empowered. Then he looks out into the sunset, finally now pure and natural. He sees the plants and animals returning at a rapid pace, restoring the planet to its intended state. He looks over at Olimar, who is being taken into the ground by a group of Pikmin. They bury his body and plant a large seed. Quickly a pod rises out of the ground, growing a flower at its peak. It's pale color turns into a stark white, growing patterns on its side. Legs pop out of the ground, and the new White Onion plops up. It has a red light on the top, a beautiful tribute to Olimar. Louie sheds another tear and puts Olimar's journal away. Then a massive whistling sound is heard, and thousands of Pikmin march up into the Onion. The last Pikmin, a Red Pikmin, waves at Louie and climbs up his new home. Louie wipes his eyes as the new Onion quickly blasts into the sky, leaving a rocket trail similar to Olimar's original Dolphin. It soars up into the sky, leaving the planet to colonize the cosmos with the embedded spirit of a great leader guiding them every step of the way. Areas, Caves, and Dungeons The first three areas on Distant Planet are above ground, and the last three are underground. All of the areas on Duron are above ground. There are twelve main areas in all. :Caves and Dungeons are virtually the same, but all Dungeons are harder than caves. Pikmin Planet Areas #Decomposing Citadel ##The Basement ##Dead Den ##Parasite Pit ##Titan's Denizen #Crystal Falls ##Grub-Dog Pit ##Perilous Cavern #Sand Fortress ##Watery Catacombs ##Dune Gulch #Subatomic Scaffolding ##Dark Circuit Maze #Analog Dimension ##Hard Drive Den #Rust Factory ##Molten Mezzanine Duron Areas #Sticky Citadel ##Glutinous Gulch #Chemical Lake ##Acid Cave #Deathbone Desert ##Subsand Abyss #Snowy Highlands ##Snowbound Den #Volatile Minefield ##Abandoned Mine #Dark Moon ##Inclement Night Area Previews File:SCitadel.png|Sticky Citadel File:Acidlake.png|Chemical Lake File:Desertpreview.png|Deathbone Desert File:BlizzardMountain.png|Snowy Highlands File:Minefield.png|Volatile Minefield File:Krypton_Crater.png|Dark Moon Pikmin Variants List of Pikmin in the game, and where to find them: *Red Pikmin, Decomposing Citadel *Yellow Pikmin, Crystal Falls *Blue Pikmin, Sand Fortress *Purple Pikmin, Subatomic Scaffolding (In Vent Labyrinth) *White Pikmin, Analog Dimension (In Hard Drive Den) *Black Pikmin, Sticky Citadel *Green Pikmin, Chemical Lake *Tan Pikmin, Deathbone Desert *Ice Pikmin, Snowy Highlands *Bomb-Rock Pikmin, Volatile Minefield *Bulbmin, Easter-egg =Gameplay= Pikmin: Ultimate Doom's gameplay engine is almost the same as Pikmin 2 with a few changes. Mainly the physics, graphics and aesthetics are updated. Story Mode Enemies There is a variety of enemies in Pikmin: Ultimate Doom. The game's "Piklopedia" is called the Enemy Database, and can be accessed by the Trailblazer's on-board computer, Thinker. New time system There are new time systems, but it only applies to aboveground levels. Each quarter of the day is four real time minutes, making 16 real minutes in a 'Pikmin: Ultimate Doom' day. *In the first quarter of the day it is morning. Morning consists of a brighter atmosphere, a more upbeat version of the level's music plays and some morning-dwelling enemies come out at this time. *In the second quarter of the day it is noon. At noon, the sun is usually somewhere in the center of the sky, and heat waves can be seen in the distance. It is more likely for random things (in certain climates) to catch on fire, such as a block of wood, causing a field to catch on fire, making a huge hazard for the player and his/her non Red Pikmin. Also a normal version of the area's music plays at noon. *In the third quarter of the day it is evening. When it is evening, the atmosphere has an orange tint, and the sky has an orange glow. The music is a slower version of the level's theme. Also, some nocturnal enemies such as a Red Bulborb wake up at this time. *In the fourth quarter of the day it is night. Night can not be played, the nocturnal forces are too great. Weather Weather has changed from it's first appearance. It heavily affects gameplay in Pikmin: Ultimate Doom. Weather Variants *Sunny Weather-It makes things hotter, random events that have to do with fire occur much more often when it's sunny. *Fair Weather-It makes areas what their normal climate is. *Cloudy Weather-It makes things cooler, random events that have to do with water occur more when it's cloudy. *Rainy Weather-It makes most bodies of water bigger and fills some small basins. *Thunderstorms-Thunder can strike at any given moment, and it usually strikes either the captains or Pikmin, killing any non Yellows and badly hurting the captains. Any small basin overflows, and large basins fill up over time. Water enemy have an advantage as they can cover more ground. Some areas are unaccessible by non Blue Pikmin. If the player has a Treasure Radar, it is dis-functional during a thunderstorm. *Snowstorm-This only occurs if the climate is on the Cold scale for the certain area. When a snowstorm happens, most bodies of water freeze over, making many areas accessible to non Blue Pikmin. The treasure radar is not functional during a snowstorm. Climate Climate goes hand-in-hand with weather. The climate of an area affects what the weather will do to it. Each area's climate is listed on the respective area page. Fog of war The Fog of War only appears in dungeons. *The Fog of war is a surrounding barrier around the player and his or her Pikmin. Some things in the fog of war can and can't be seen. The clear area around the player and the Pikmin is called the line of sight. *What can be seen in the fog of war: #The ground #All obstacles #Plants #The elements in hazards, such as fire from a fire pit, but the pit can't be seen. #Idle Pikmin #Enemies and enemy corpses #Any non-gameplay changing aesthetic. *What can not be seen in the fog of war: #Hazard-producers, such as the pit in a fire pit, but the fire can be seen. #Pellets #Infection #Cave/Dungeon Entrances *What produces a line of sight: #The Captains #Non idle-Pikmin #The Trailblazer's Terminal *Certain treasures can upgrade the player's line of sight, such as Bulbous Light Sphere. *What upgrades the total line of sight and how much: #Light Rod +1in #Bulbous Light Sphere +2in #Artificial Star Generator +4in Splitscreen Story Mode All of the above applies for this game mode, except there are two players. The Pikmin that belongs to each player is decided by which player takes out that Pikmin. Combat Mode Combat is a new game mode where you and 50 Pikmin fight three other players/AI. There are five maps to play on, all based on areas from previous games in the Buildup Trilogy. Players can play four-player splitscreen or online multiplayer. This game mode acts much like Pikmin 2's 2-Player Battle, except when Pikmin kill other Pikmin they don't come back as seeds in the player's Onion. Instead, players must fight for pellet and carcass control. Also, when a player's Pikmin becomes extinct, it retires them from the game. Collecting marbles doesn't yield any points, instead it gives powerups similar to the cherry wheel in Pikmin 2. Player 1 uses Red Pikmin, Player 2 uses Yellow Pikmin, Player 3 uses Blue Pikmin, and Player 4 uses White Pikmin. Fire, Electricity, Water, and Poison hazards and enemies are present in the maps, but no other element is found. Maps One map from each of the previous Buildup Trilogy games is used, and two maps from Pikmin: Ultimate Doom are used, one located on Distant Planet, and the other located on Duron. *Highland Field Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator *Ancient Forest Pikmin:Redemption *Rocky Desert Pikmin: Global Breakdown *Decomposing Citadel *Snowy Highlands Screenshots File:Greenpikminscreen1.png|Louie and a squad of Green Pikmin in Acid Cave. This version of the game has the visible fog of war enabled. Concept Art File:PUDconcept1.png|A concept art named "Bliss". File:PUDlogo.png|Beta Logo Extras When the player finishes the game, he/she can find a variety of extras scattered across the Distant Planet. Chronicles of the Imperium *Chapter I found in Decomposing Citadel *Chapter II found in Crystal Falls Category:Buildup Trilogy Category:Pikmin: Ultimate Doom Category:Non-Canon Games